


Goodness Gracious Gardening

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah helps Mercy plant the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodness Gracious Gardening

The sun beat down on the suburban neighborhood in record heat. You could fry eggs and bacon on the sidewalk. Angela had been successful a few days back when she was really bored. Fareeha sat on the couch, wearing a down jacket. Drops of sweat fell from her face.  _ Endurance training  _ was the only thing in her mind. Just then, Angela burst through the back door, dressed for the heat in shorts and a light t-shirt, holding a spade and wearing dirty gloves.

“Sweetie.” Angela stood the doorway, “Come help me in the garden.” 

“I can’t. I’m training.” Fareeha closed her eyes, trying to stave off heat stroke.

“You’re killing yourself, that’s what you’re doing.” Angela scoffed, throwing her a tank top she just so conveniently had. “Put this on and come outside.” Pharah grumbled as she grabbed the shirt, looking it over before sighing.

 

Angela wiped her brow, stooped over the large garden box. She looked up with a grin as Fareeha opened the door, walking over with her bare arms open to the world. Mercy’s ulterior motive was a complete success. She straightened up as her wife stood in front of her, waiting for instruction. 

“Aw, you actually came out to help me~ That’s so sweet of you!” She clapped before handing Fareeha a container; seeds in some water. “These are carrots. I’ll teach you how to plant them.” 

“I know how to plant them.” Fareeha grabbed a seed, refusing to admit ignorance as she drove her fist into the soil, her hand deep within the dirt before letting go and pulling back. She crossed her arms proudly, waiting for compliments.

Angela stared at her in a mix of disbelief and sexual curiosity. “That’s...um..” Picking up a seed, Mercy held it in front of her with a consoling smile . “Why don’t you just watch me.” 

Leaning down, the careful doctor made a small indent with her finger, laying the seed inside before loosely covering it. 

“Oh.” Fareeha admired the handiwork, watching before carefully mimicking the actions, gently planting a seed before looking at her wife for approval. Approval was given with a nod and a clap. 

“Gut gemacht!” Angela chimed, the garden lined with rows of carrots. Pharah sat on the grass, taking a well-deserved break. She watched as Mercy hauled some clay pots from a shed across the yard, setting them by the garden. More work.

“We are going to plant flowers!” Angela gestured enthusiastically to the row of pots, looking like a Hyrulean shopkeep. Fareeha stared at her from the ground, just getting comfortable. 

“I don’t want to do that.” 

Ziegler chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, come on now. It’ll be fun. The end result always pays off, trust me. You’re going to do it if you want to or not.” The stubborn spouse grumbled as she lifted herself up, hesitant to take a bulb from Angela’s outstretched hands. She balked, looking away, unsure. 

“I…” She scratched her cheek, “Could you show me how to do it? I don’t want to damage them.” Mercy couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright.” Angela grabbed her lovingly by the arms, positioning her in front of a pot and pressing a bulb into her fingers. “Just follow my lead.” 

Fareeha watched intently, a mild blush on her cheeks as Angela overlapped their hands, guiding Pharah’s fingers as she scooped out a small hole of dirt. Fareeha found herself more focused on the texture of her wife’s hands than the plant. She quivered, feeling the soft, tender caress of Angela atop her own rough hands. Before she knew it, Angela stood up, the bulb safely planted under the soil. Fareeha blinked twice, refocusing before stepping back.

“Thank you. I hope they grow.” Pharah looked down at her work with a sense of uncertainty. Angela leaned over, kissing her cheek happily.

“Ja! Of course they will! Everything turns out good when you do it with love.”

  
A few weeks later, mid-morning, Angela stumbled around with a cup of coffee. Yawning, the doctor sipped her coffee, noticing the back door ajar. Stepping out, Angela leaned against the doorframe, looking about before smiling pleasantly, Fareeha stood out in the yard. The plants had just begun to bloom, and Fareeha watched, crouched down, staring as the buds glistened in the morning dew. 


End file.
